


One of Our Swans Is Missing

by Akisame8



Series: Horizons [11]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Swans in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: On a prosperous planet, Vila follows a flock of swans and inadvertently gets left behind by the rest of the crew. There is much drinking and then a discovery. (Inspired by several prompts.)





	One of Our Swans Is Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on both [a word-prompt and an idea-prompt.](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2282&rowstart=0) (Devised by Purplecleric on Horizon.) The historical annual census of swans is taken every July on the River Thames, so the word-prompt here was "census." The second prompt was the idea that _Liberator_ has accidentally left someone behind again. How does this happen, and who is it _this time?_
> 
> And so I combined the two different prompts and threw in the swans for good measure. Poor Vila...

_"Liberator?_ Avon? Cally? ... _Anyone?"_  
  
    It had been seven days—and days on Cygnus Messier Three were as long as weeks on other planets. Vila knew it was bound to happen eventually: his fellow crewmates would have had enough of his fool's act and decided they were better off without him. He found himself marooned and destitute on this otherwise wealthy little planet (that was also secretly supporting the rebellion.)  
  
    It was all his own fault, of course, and all because of the stupid swans. He had never seen swans before—he had only ever heard fairy tales about them during his childhood on Earth. So when he saw a small fleet of them sailing idyllically down the river of the affluent settlement where the _Liberator_ crew had dealings, he was enchanted. Grinning, fascinated, he wandered off to follow the fairy tale birds; with their long arched necks they seemed more like small elegant boats.  
  
    The _Liberator's_ crew had passed on their information and were assured the Federation had no idea that the luxury settlement was financing the "terrorists." Then they departed, and in doing so, forgot Vila.  
  
     _Conveniently,_ he later thought.  
  
    After watching the swans, he returned to their rendezvous point and found no one waiting for him on that first day (a day that was as long as a week). He was extremely annoyed, to say the least.  
  
    On Day Two, after repeated attempts to communicate with the _Liberator_ and getting not even static, he began to panic.  
  
    On Day Three, he became depressed and self-pitying. Fighting tears, he had found solace in picking the pockets of drunken business people in the marketplace and then buying himself food (and some very necessary alcohol.)  
  
    On Day Four, he had a hangover and a vendetta. He wanted to take it out on the swans. He performed magic tricks for tourists in the square for additional credits, then followed the river once more, looking for his nemeses.  
  
    On Day Five, he made a discovery. He sadly had no one with which to share it, but people gave strange looks to the scruffy little fellow carrying about a robot swan.  
  
    On Day Six, he dismantled the swan and recognized Federation surveillance devices within it. So—this luxurious little town was _not_ safe from the Federation after all. He desperately needed to warn them.  
  
    But first, another drink to celebrate his findings.  
  
    Or several...  
  
    On Day Seven, Vila heard explosions in the town and ran to hide. And it was under a fallen bridge that he finally heard the most wonderful voice in the universe (and yes, it shocked him that he even thought this.)  
  
    "Where the _hell_ have you been, you complete _moron?_ We've been looking for you for weeks and the Federation has put a block on extraplanetary communications from Cynus Messier Three. I would have left you where you are but the others insisted you were a liability down there with our allies."  
  
    "Ah, why didn't you?" Vila said into his teleport bracelet, wincing at the sound of nearby Federation artillery. "I'm having such a wonderful—"  
  
    He finished the sentence standing in the teleport room of the _Liberator._  
  
    "—time down here. Oh, and I brought you a swan. You're welcome."  
  
    He thrust the dismantled robot into Avon's arms. "I need a drink and a bath, in no special order," he grumbled, stomping off in disgust. "Thanks for taking your time."  
  
    Avon wrinkled his nose. "Bathing should be your first priority. _Please."_  
  
    Now he understood the cause of sudden attack on Cynus Messier Three. True to the warnings of the others, Vila had indeed been a liability to the settlement.  
  
    One of their swans had gone missing.


End file.
